Dieter Gotye
---- Dieter Gotye (ディエターゴイト, Dietaa Goito) is a student at Drache Hero Academy, born in Berlin and raised in Munich, Germany. Dieter is the failed result of a quirk marriage that attempted to combined his father's quirk of photographic memory with his mother's future sight in the attempt to create a quirk that could see into the future with perfect clarity. Dieter's Chronocculus being the result, a quirk that allows him to see into the eight seconds into the future with his right eye and recall any memory he's experienced with his left. Essentially allowing him to view both the future and the past whenever he pleases, something many might see as a blessing but to Dieter, it is a curse he cannot escape from. Living his life as a normal child until the age of ten when his unstable quirk forced him to see much further into the future than he could consciously where he saw himself not as a normal person or even a hero, but as a villain standing atop a pile of corpses. That vision changed Dieter's life, vowing to fight against the fate his eye warned him of at any cost. Knowing that the best way to prevent such a fall was to rise and become a hero. Dieter's chosen hero name is The Wise Hero: Mimir. Appearance Personality Until the age of ten, Dieter had the average personality one would expect of a child. He was outgoing and energetic with a hint of mischieve when he wanted there to be. He got along well with others and was rather open about his likes and dislikes. It wasn't until he would enter sixth grade that his disposition would begin to change, his teacher and parents chalking it up to the pains and angst of puberty getting to him. About halfway through his sixth-grade year, Dieter would begin to become more introverted and standoffish when it came to being around the students in his class. Spending the majority of his free time listening to music or napping by himself somewhere away from others. This more or less became a form of self ostracization, Dieter not being known to case any real problems or be picked on by other students but avoiding them nonetheless. His teachers not being sure what to do about such a thing as it didn't seem to interfere with his studies or grades in any way. Even as Dieter began to avoid others, he would never act rude or mean to people who would approach him. Coming off as a very kind and helpful person whenever he was needed by his teachers or peers. He would even form small friend groups from time to time but would ultimately end up alone as he wouldn't go out of his way to interact with any of the individuals who tried to befriend him. While not known to others, Dieter didn't hesitate to lie or manipulate others if he wanted something from them. More often than not what he would want would be information of some kind. Be it about a person, about something going on in school, or simply something he wanted to know. He would use his reputation as the shy but friendly kid in the back of the class to slowly pull information from others in the class whenever he felt like it. Meaning that if it was worth knowing about, Dieter would know all about it. While Dieter doesn't have bad grades, he is known for slacking off during class and never studying. His books only being given a glance through once at the beginning of a school year as he relies heavily on the instant recall that is left eye provides despite both his teachers and his parents telling him he should rely on that power too much. But with excellent grades and all assignments turned in, there really isn't much they can get on him about as they'd rather him use his power and get good grades than not and let them begin to slip. With studying all but nonexistent within his life, he has a lot more time on his hands to work on his hobbies. Dieter takes his health very seriously, a fan of boxing and an amateur boxer himself at a local gym, he works hard to constantly improve his skill and physical condition both to relieve stress and stay in shape. He can often be found running along the Isar river with the hope of building his stamina through long-distance running. This love of jogging rivaled only by his love for music which may as well go hand in hand as he often listens to music while he's running. Dieter is a fan of classic rock and alternative music, his favorite band being a group of music-themed American heroes who call themselves "Graffiti", having several shirts with their logo on the front. So long as he has his headphones in his ears the miles and hours can go unnoticed until the setting sun tells him that it's time to start heading back home. On rainy days and rest days, it isn't uncommon for Dieter to be found playing video games. Keeping a handheld console in his backpack for his lunch period at school. Having a preference for fighting and racing games, Dieter is a regular at his local game shop where they know him by name. Checking in at least once a week to see if there was any news or upcoming games he should know about. A hobby that his father introduced him to when he was in third grade, Dieter took to the competitive nature of games and plays them whenever he has the time to spare from school and boxing. A deep love of food, particularly meat, is something anyone who has spent time around Dieter outside of school would know well. During festivals and fair in Munich, he rarely bothers with things like games and rides, opting to hang out wherever he can sit comfortably and sample the many different types of food both cultural and foreign that such events bring. Often regretting it later when his coach forces him to work twice as hard to work off all the awfully unhealthy foods he had consumed. However, it isn't just during these events that Dieter indulges in his love for everything meat-related foodwise, he has taken it upon himself to learn how to cook many different types in many different ways. Pork, beef, fish, chicken, duck, and so on. He's slowly become familiar with the many different ways to cook such delectable foods and isn't one to shy away from helping his mother in the kitchen. History Dieter Gotye was born in Munich, Germany in 2230 to his two parents, Oskar Gotye and Mia Wagner. Growing up in Munich, Dieter was born into a relatively wealthy family and would spend his short years before starting school living a normal and happy life. Being born with his quirk, he would be visited by special tutors even before he began school. They would try to get an understanding and handle on what exactly his odd, glowing blue eyes could do. For the longest time, not even Dieter knew. However, as he developed and began to learn, both he and his tutors would come to understand that his quirk allowed him to see into the past or future depending on which eye he would close at any given time. After learning this, the tutors had stopped visiting him for reasons he didn't understand as regardless of whether or not he knew what his quirk did, he had very little understanding of how to control it. His mother taking over now that the tutors were gone and helping him to not be afraid of the odd powers his eyes held. With an amateur grasp of how to use his power, he would enter elementary school as one of only a few students who already had their quirks. Making him a rather popular child among his peers. Receiving quirk counseling like all students who developed quirks did, he would discover many less than fair ways to use his quirk to gain an advantage. Looking into the future when playing games like heads up so that he would know the outcome of any given event or recalling the past to answer questions when he hadn't been paying attention. When caught, he would be scolded and would have to sit in to extra meetings with the counselors for his mischief. He paid little mind to these meetings, seeing no harm in using his quirk for such silly things as cheating at games. He learned rather quickly, that if there was one truth in the world it was that the future his right eye could see was absolute. At the age of six, only a year later, Dieter got a little brother and would have to adjust quickly no longer being the only child in his family. Wanting him to branch out and make more friends to help him deal with change in his life, Dieter's father would sign him up for a youth boxing program at a gym not far from his home. Much to his mother's disapproval but his father was able to talk her into it. Dieter becoming interested in the sport after watching a match on television and thinking it looked cool. A reason that was as good as any to such a young child, however, not even his parents could have guessed what an important hobby it would become in his life. Acting as both a good way to make friends and stay in shape, Dieter would become a regular face at the gym even as the years persisted. In fifth grade, at the age of ten, Dieter would overhear his father talking over the phone and learn that both he and his brother had been the result of a quirk marriage set up by his grandparents on both sides of the family. Having heard about them in school, Dieter would feel heartbroken over learning such a dark secret about his family. Beginning to feel as though his very existence was nothing more than an attempt at winning a quirk lottery of some kind. He would keep this to himself for nearly six months before confronting his parents about what he'd heard. In a long and awkward conversation, his parents explained to him about how his grandparents had indeed arranged a marriage between the two of them in the hopes that they would have a child with a powerful future seeing quirk. However, they also explained to him that it was ultimately their own decision to go through with the marriage and have both Dieter and his brother for their own reasons. Dieter was skeptical of their words but as his parents broke down to tears in front of him he chose to believe that they truly meant everything that they had said to him and apologized for thinking otherwise. Halfway through his sixth-grade year, Dieter would experience something that would change his life. Given the odd nature of his quirk and despite all his tutoring both in and out of school, it remained unstable with many parts being a mystery to him. As such he would begin having "sleep paralysis-like" events in which his right eye would activate all on its own and how him not the eight seconds he could normally see when using it but rather bits and pieces of a far distant future. It was what he saw during these episodes that would set him down the path of becoming a hero. The future he saw in his right eye was that of himself standing on top of the corpses of people he'd never seen or met before with glee on his face. The terror of seeing himself as a villain shook him to his core and sent him down a spiral of depression. Becoming less social with his classmates and visiting his gym less often than he used to. He feared the future, not knowing what horrible thing could have made him turn out the way he saw. He didn't want to believe that what he saw could ever be real but future he saw with his right eye had never been wrong before. It wasn't until his eighth grade year that he decided that he would have to do something if he even wanted to hope to change the future he had seen as such chose to apply for Drache Hero Academy, believing that working toward becoming a hero might be his only chance of falling into the abyss that fate seemed to be pulling him toward. Equipment Goggles: Due to the rather intrusive nature of Dieter's quirk which makes it impossible for him to see what is going on in the present so long as one of his eyes are closed, it makes the danger of getting dust or dirt in his eye during battle something he needs to worry about more than most. To combat this, Dieter has carried around and often worn a pair of orange goggles to protect his eyes and avoid using his quirk when he doesn't want to. Quirk & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intelligence: Dieter is known for having an advanced level of intellect for his young age. Though, it is highly speculated that his ability to recall any memory he has instantly and with perfect clarity might just have something to do with his rather massive store of knowledge he has locked away in his head. This speculation coming about as a result of his poor, if not nonexistent, study habits. However, what he lacks in genuine book smarts he makes up for in his creative intelligence, finding it easy to draw upon his creative talents whenever the need arises. Be it painting a work of art or dissecting the meaning of a poem or song, Dieter has a high level of empathy with which he can easily read and understand the emotions of those around him. This has been used to his advantage is less than positive ways, having no worries one way or the other with manipulating people when he needs or wants something. Able to put on facades as easily as one might put a mask over their face and lie directly through his teeth. Strength: Dieter maintains the average strength of an athletic fifteen-year-old kid, able to lift just a little more than his own body weight during training. His jabs and punches would probably be considered devastating to an unprepared person of his own size and weight but they lack the technique and force behind them to be much more than a light jab to those larger and more experienced than himself. Endurance: Dieter shines on the path of endurance, his in-fighter style of boxing requiring that he is constantly and consistently working to improve his stamina. This is achieved mostly through the act of running or "road work" as they call it. In which Dieter will jog or run to help improve his muscular and respiratory endurance so that his furious barrages can guarantee that his opponent doesn't get a second of rest during a match. Amatuer Boxing: Dieter began taking youth boxing at the age of six, despite his mother's disapproval of the sport. Originally joining the sport because he thought it looked cool which is as good a reason to a child as any, Dieter would grow to enjoy the sport as an outlet for stress and way of staying physically fit. As he grew, Dieter would develop an in-fighter style of boxing, getting in close to the opponent and refusing to let them rest as he barrages them with punches. Focusing greatly on endurance to keep up the flurries, Dieter has developed great stamina to avoid the fatigue such a style often has on boxers. The punishment an in-fighter must be able to take helps to increase his durability after more than a few scrapes and bruises. Both light on his feet and quick with his jabs, Dieter is a rising star at his youth gym in Munich. While enrolling at Drache has greatly limited his time to return to his gym, he still keeps up his training in his dorm to avoid falling behind the others. Quirk Chronocculus (経時的御目, Keijitekiome) is a mutant type quirk which shows itself in Dieter's eyes which glow a faint blue, seeming to emit their own light however dim. Dieter's quirk is the result of a quirk marriage between his father whose quirk gave him photographic memory and his mother whose quirk allowed her to see into the future. The hope being to create a quirk that would allow the user to see perfectly into the future without fault. Dieter is the failed result of the mixture of those two quirks, his right eye allowing him to see eight seconds into the future while his left allows him to recall any past memory he has in an instant with perfect clarity. Shutting one eye to use either his quick recall or his future sight, only able to see the present when both eyes are open and thus is completely blind when only using a single one of his eyes to use his quirk to its fullest. While his foresight would appear to be incredibly useful in a world where villains could strike at any moment, Dieter is only able to see eight seconds into the future. Even then, only to see what will happen around him within those eight seconds. Giving him a small advantage in a fight but making his predictions utterly useless to anyone but himself or those nearby who may be affected by something within that short amount of time. The future part of his quirk is entirely visual-based and as a result, Dieter can only see the future around him without any ability to feel any of the other senses that might be important in determining what it is that he is seeing. Seeing the future in his right eye and the past in his left means that closing one eye will activate the ability in the other whether he wants to or not. During the time in which one of his eyes remain closed, he is blind to the things happening around him. Making his eyes a severe weak point, even something as mundane as some dust or an eyelash in one of his eyes making him completely visually impaired to the present going on around him. Due to the all but forced mixture of the two quirks that resulted in Dieter's Chronocculus, it can be unstable, reacting similarly to sleep paralysis as he may sometimes wake up in the middle of the night to visions of something in the far off future which could last several minutes before he regains control enough to shut his right eye. Relationships Parents: Anton Gotye: Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students